Severus Rogue
by Nubiz HG
Summary: Quelles sont les pensées de Severus Rogue, lorsqu'il croise le regard du jeune Harry Potter ?
Bonsoir !

J'ai eu cette idée il y a un petit moment déjà, et ça fait près d'une semaine que j'ai écrit ce petit OS, j'ai pal mal hésité, et puis finalement j'ai décidé de le poster ! J'aimerai connaître vos opinions, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce personnage qui, pourtant, reste toujours aussi riche et intéressant !

Bonne Lecture !

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

Le petit garçon était là.

Son regard innocent passait du visage du grand monsieur qui se tenait debout dans sa chambre, au corps inerte de sa mère, étendu sur le sol dans une position peu naturelle. L'homme, quant à lui, était figé sur le pas de la porte, campé devant la scène terrible. Son regard était fixé sur le corps sans vie de Lily Potter, tombée près du berceau de son fils, dont elle tenait encore, de sa main froide, un barreau, comme pour protéger l'enfant.

Dans la chambre, tout n'était que désordre, il y avait des jouets, fracassés sur tout le sol, les tableaux étaient tombés des murs et leurs cadres s'étaient brisés, la fenêtre avait vraissemblablement explosé et même les murs semblaient se fissurer, comme s'il y avait eu une grande explosion dans la maison.

Depuis le pas de la porte, Severus Rogue lança un regard derrière lui, dans les escaliers, où reposait le corps de James Potter, tout aussi vide de vie que celui de sa femme.

Severus avait toujours détesté Potter, il l'avait haït depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, jusqu'à la dernière seconde... Pourtant, à la vue de ce corps froid, inerte et de ces yeux éternellement ouverts, le Serpentard ne put retenir un sanglot. Même James Potter ne méritait pas un tel sort.

Il était venu dès qu'il avait appris l'attaque. C'était Lucius Malfoy qui l'en avait averti, avec un sourire triomphant, en tenant les épaules d'un Peter Pettigrew, tremblant d'excitation et de peur. Il avait fallu quelques secondes à Severus pour comprendre ce qui était pourtant évident : Pettigrew avait trahi ses amis pour se rallier aux mangemorts. Il avait trahi Lily.

Cette réflexion avait achevé de convaincre Severus que ce soir là, Lily courait un terrible danger. Il s'était précipité à Godrics Hollow dans l'espoir d'arriver à temps. Il en avait oublié son serment à Lord Voldemort, il en oubliait les recommandations de Dumbledore. Tout ce qui comptait à cet instant là, c'était Lily. Il aurait tout donné pour elle, jusqu'à sa vie, sans aucune hésitation.

Mais il était arrivé trop tard.

Il avait trouvé la maison, comme balayée par une tempête puissante et sans pitié. Les fenêtres étaient brisées, les murs semblaient s'affaisser et le silence qui régnait dans la rue avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Severus avait longtemps hésité à entrer dans la maison. Il avait peur que le moindre geste brusque ne provoque l'effondrement de la maison, mais surtout il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir à l'intérieur de la maison. Toute pensée pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait quittée, il n'était pas censé se trouver là, pourtant il ne pouvait être ailleurs. Lily était dans cette maison, il fallait qu'il y soit aussi.

Retournant son attention vers la chambre silencieuse, Severus s'approcha de Lily avec hésitation. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle ne bougeait plus. Severus le savait, il le savait parfaitement, mais dans son coeur, il avait toujours un espoir terrible qu'elle se réveillerait. Mais Lily avait le même regard que James, un regard vide, sans vie.

Alors Severus tomba à genoux et il entreprit de ramasser le corps de Lily pour le porter jusqu'à sa poitrine. Lily, la belle et jeune Lily, qui avait été un jour sa meilleure amie, qu'il avait admirée, qu'il aimait. Lily était morte.

Les sanglots que l'homme essayait de contenir dans sa gorge explosèrent et il serra un peu plus fort le corps de Lily contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de chasser ce regard terriblement mort de son esprit. Ce regard qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais voir dans les yeux émeraudes de sa Lily.

Perdu dans son propre chagrin, Severus en oublia l'enfant, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se mette à hurler, sûrement de peur. Incapable de lâcher Lily, Severus leva la tête et croisa le regard du petit garçon, qui se tut instantanément. Les deux bruns se regardèrent une minute. Puis l'enfant se remit à hurler de longs sanglots rauques, empreints de douleur et de frayeur.

Severus hésita un instant. Devait-il cacher le corps de Lily, l'enfant n'avait qu'un an, mais se pouvait-il qu'à un an, déjà, un enfant comprenne de telles choses ? Se pouvait-il que le fils de James et Lily ait saisit toute l'ampleur de ce silence et de ce désastre.

Severus voulut se relever tout en gardant Lily dans ses bras, mais la main de la rousse était toujours fermement agrippée aux barreaux du berceau et Severus ne se sentit pas la force de l'en détacher. Il déposa Lily sur le sol de la chambre avec une infime délicatesse et se redressa en séchant ses larmes.

Le bébé pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes et Severus, qui n'avait pas l'habitude des enfants, restait planté en face du berceau, inquiet et effrayé. Que fallait-il faire de l'enfant ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il toujours en vie ? Rogue tourna la tête à droite, à gauche, perdu... Le Seigneur des Ténbres était entré dans cette chambre, il n'y avait pas de doutes, il avait tué James, puis Lily. Mais pas l'enfant. Pourquoi ?

Peu importait, puisque le bébé pleurait encore et s'agitait dans son berceau. Severus fit un pas en avant, mais il resta à bonne distance du berceau, comme s'il craignait l'enfant. Mais il s'était avancé juste assez pour croiser le regard émeraude et plein de larmes du petit garçon. Il s'était levé sur ses jambes tremblantes, en s'accrochant aux barreaux de son berceau, comme un prisonnier complètement perdu et désespéré. Son regard perçant était fixé sur Severus, qui s'en trouvait complètement troublé, sans cesser de hurler et de pleurer.

Puis, soudain, le bébé leva ses deux bras vers Severus.

Le Serpentard en sursauta presque. Le garçon réclamait-il vraiment une étreinte ? Un peu effrayé, Severus hésita un long moment. Mais comme le garçon ne s'accrochait plus aux barreaux de son lit et qu'il était secoué de sanglots, il perdit très vite son équilibre et était sur le point de tomber sur les fesses.

Severus se précipita sur le bébé et le rattrapa de justesse. Il se redressa en tenant le petit garçon contre lui. Tous les deux échangèrent un regard impassible. Severus ressentait soudain une immense peine pour le petit garçon, qui, même s'il ne pouvait pas avoir conscience de l'ampleur de la situation, allait devoir grandir sans ses parents. Il aurait aimé pouvoir offrir un peu de réconfort au bébé, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude des enfants et ne savait certainement pas comment s'y prendre, d'ailleurs le petit pleurait toujours dans ses bras, comme si même le fait d'être dans les bras de cet inconnu l'effrayait.

-Chut, essaya Severus en secouant tout doucement le bébé.

Le petit Harry se calma légèrement pour mieux observer cet homme qui lui parlait. Puis, sans prévenir, il plongea en avant et se blottit dans le cou de Severus, en pleurant toujours.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position. Rogue debout, au milieu de la chambre détruite, tournant le dos au corps de Lily, et le petit garçon blottit contre le maître des potions. Le petit s'endormait lentement, bercé par ses propre sanglots. Quand il s'endormit finalement, Severus le déposa délicatement dans le berceau, le recouvrit avec une couverture en laine et jeta un sortilège de protection au berceau, de façon à ce que personne ne puisse toucher l'enfant s'il lui voulait du mal.

Il quitta la chambre en lançant un dernier regard en arrière. Il croisa une dernière fois le regard émeraude de Lily Evans Potter, dont le fils dormait à poings fermés dans le berceau, juste à côté de son corps.

-Bonne chance, Harry.

Le Mangemort s'éclipsa, car déjà les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et Sirius Black en particulier, s'approchaient de la maison.

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

Rogue ne revit le garçon que dix ans plus tard, à Poudlard-même, alors qu'Harry entrait en première année. Il était si petit et si chétif par rapport à ses camarades, que même le maître des potions eut du mal à cacher son émotion en le voyant. Ce n'était que lors du festin, quand Potter commençait à parler aux jumeaux Weasley, que leurs regards se croisèrent. L'un des jumeaux devait être en train de lui parler du professeur des potions, car il lui glissait quelques mots rapides à l'oreille, tandis que Potter avait fixé son regard à celui de Rogue.

Une impression de déjà vu avait envahit l'esprit de Severus, qui avait été incapable de détacher son regard des deux grands yeux émeraudes du garçon. Pris d'un frisson, le maître des potions ferma douloureusement les yeux, hanté par le souvenir de cette nuit terrible. Il y avait le corps sans vie de Lily, celui, tremblant de terreur d'Harry et, dans les escaliers, James Potter, figé dans la mort. La maison était détruite et le bébé laissé seul au milieu des débris.

En ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, Severus fut surpris de constater que Potter n'avait toujours pas détourné le regard, comme intrigué par le professeur. Il l'observa encore une seconde avant de se tourner vers ses nouveaux camarades, comme si de rien n'était.

Et Severus pouvait enfin respirer.

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.


End file.
